


Distractions

by Couyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is in denial, Destiel - Freeform, Fic Facers, Fluff, M/M, Mid-Mission, Shy Love, Tuxedo, cas pines, fake boyfriends, fancy parties, hand-holding, sweet cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Dean goes undercover to a party in search of a magical tome, but gets distracted by how good his angel buddy looks in a tux.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegasGranny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegasGranny/gifts).



Stepping through the tall double doors made me feel like James Bond, especially in my fancy monkey suit. I ran a hand through my hair to try and tame it.

The room inside looked old, but well kept, with tall dark wood walls and a matching staircase on the far right that dominated the room. The floor was covered by a swirly gold and blood red carpet that trailed up the stairs to a balcony above. A crowd of fancy-dressed people were mingling below, diamond jewelry flashing along with repressed smiles.

I strolled casually into the crowd, greeting random people with extra familiarity. If they thought I belonged, I'd have a better chance of getting a look at the book.

Making my way through, I found the giant locked polished case in the opposite corner as the stairs. Laying inside on an old piece of leather was the ‘Tome of the Night Witch,’ a gnarly old book stitched together with thick bands of leather and actual wood covers.

Sam needed it. Tonight. We had to do the whole curse removal thing with the full moon for the young couple that we'd saved from a witch the week before. It had taken Sam until today to find where the book was. It would have been a lot faster if I wasn't shit at research.

I paused by the bookcase to look it over. Not only was it made of out hardwood (heh), the rest was bolted bulletproof gas. In addition to that, there was a swarm people standing around gawking and chatting about it. It was going to be really hard to break into the case when it was the centerpiece for the party.

Getting an invite was as simple as knocking out an antique collector named Chet, stealing his invitation, and renting the slim tux I was wearing. I played with the sleeves as I leaned a bit closer to get a better look at the wooden cover. It had three moon phases carved in it…

"Are you interested in magical items?" A female voice asked from behind me. I turned and found an older woman, probably in her fifties, with a platinum blond bob and a snug black dress. She rested a hand on my arm, long pink nails resembling claws.

"Sure am," I said with a smirk. I nodded to the case. "I feel like I'm cursed sometimes. How much for the book? I hear it supposed to protect the owner from being cursed."

With a chortle of amusement, she stepped up closer to trail a finger around the edge of the book's case, her dark brown eyes looking at me intensely. Gulp.

"Cursed? I can't imagine someone as handsome as you having bad luck."

"You'd be surprised." I stepped up beside her and stared down at the tome. Plan B was charging into the party with a shotgun. That was the plan I'd come up with. Sam wanted me to sneak around, get the key, and somehow take the book in the middle of the party. Too bad we hadn't been able to get hold of Cas. He could have just grabbed it and flown outta here.

“I’m afraid my book isn’t for sale right now. Stacy Lott,” the woman added sweetly, offering her hand to me. I took it and kissed her knuckles and she giggled behind her other hand. 

“Dean Hendrix,” I lied. Judging by the way she was batting her eyes at me, she bought it hook, line and sinker.

“Dean,” she purred, clawing at my bow tie with her long pink nails. “I’d be willing to loan it to you, if you’d do me a BIG favor.” Stacy’s eyes flicked down and she winked at me.

Ooh boy, I thought, fidgeting on the spot with a tight smile. If Stacy was the owner, there was a good chance that she was a witch too. How else would she get her hands on such a powerful book and be able to keep it? Plan C could be sleeping with Stacy. If the shotgun failed.

“That’s tempting,” I started, gently taking her hand off my tie while I thought up what excuse I could use. “But I just—”

“Dean?”

I glanced at the sound of my buddy Cas’ voice and found him way closer than I expected, slipping an arm around me waist and pressing a kiss to my cheek. I froze up, my heart thumping behind my ears as my face glowed with warmth.

Cas had his hair neatly brushed away from his face and looked ruggedly handsome with a bit of scruff on his chin. He was wearing a black tuxedo like I was, only better.

WHAT THE F—

“You forgot your ring again, dear,” Cas told me stiffly, taking my left hand in his and slipping a gold band onto my finger. I gawked at it, then up at him…then down to the ring again.

Opting not to blow my cover, I turned quickly back to Stacy.

“I’m m-married,” I stammered.

“Oh. Nice catch,” Stacy said easily, taking a moment to look Cas over like he was a slice of cake. A tiny voice in the back of my head said something I hadn’t expected – that she was eyeing up MY piece of cake.

Cas wasn’t mine in any way, shape or form! Sure, occasionally things got weird. Yeah, I'd had a beer or donut induced fantasy or two about him, but nope. We were just friends. End of story. No admiring his sexy messy hair or those soul-seducing blue eyes— NO! My own mind was turning against me!

“Excuse us!” I practically shouted at Stacy, snagging Cas by the arm and hauling him up the stairs to the balcony above. No one was up there at the moment, so it was the perfect place to find out how the HELL Cas had come up with this plan. 

I stuck my left hand up in his face, wiggling my fingers.

“What the hell, Cas?”

“Dean, it was Sam’s plan—”

“You kissed me!”

“It was on the cheek — Sam found out that the owner of the book, Stacy Lott, is a witch.”

“I found that out from being here!” I snapped, shaking my hands at Cas, who caught my arms and pushed them down, glancing over the railing at the crowd below.

“Dean, we shouldn’t make a scene. Sam said rich people are drawn to drama like vampires to blood.”

I snorted. That was true. Fine. I could play it gay. I could walk around a fancy party with a sexy angel — NO, PLAIN, NORMAL angel — on my arm.

I regained my composure and soon enough we were back down in the crowd, making our way to the book case arm in arm. Cas being at my side was nothing new, but feeling the muscle in his bicep was distracting. How was he in such good shape? Was that an angel thing?

We stopped in front of the book case and Castiel turned to me, clasping my hand in his.

“Dean. I know we’re here with a purpose, but I have something I have to tell you.”

“Yeah?” I asked, eyeing the case. It looked like the back opened into another room or something. Maybe if we sneaked around.

“—too.”

I looked at Cas in confusion.

“What?”

The angel frowned and lowered his eyes, squeezing my hand.

“I said that I can sense your longing, so you don’t have to be afraid to tell me the truth.” Cas looked back up at me shyly. “Because I love you, too.”

“I d-don’t…what? No, Cas. No, we’re friends, man. That’s it.” Standing there, holding his hand and trying not to be distracted by how stupidly handsome he looked in his tux, I couldn’t convince even myself that that was true. Cas was hot, and he just confessed that he loved me.

Loved, with a capital L.

At my words, the angel nodded, shoulders falling.

“I understand,” he told me glumly.

I held onto his hand and stared at my reflection in the glass. If Cas could sense it, it was hard to stay in denial. I…liked him. Even thinking it was difficult. I stared into my own eyes and shook my head. What an asshole.

“Cas—”

“Dean—”

We both turned at the same time to speak, freezing up.

“Uh, you go first,” I said uneasily.

“Dean, I know how to get the book — but that’s not important. I’m sorry that I kissed you. I thought that you had feelings for me and Sam told me that dressing like this would entice you—”

“Sammy said WHAT?” I hissed, barely keeping my cool.

“But I couldn’t keep this a secret anymore, Dean. I can’t. It’s been five years since I fell in love with you.”

“Five years?” I stared at him, shrinking. I had thought about kissing him the day after we met.

“Yes. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I won’t kiss you again—”

“CAS,” I said, taking both his hands in mine. “Cas, look. You’re right, I’ve got some…stuff I need to talk to you about, but now is not the time.”

“Then when?” Castiel asked me, a strand of his hair falling loose from its slicked back style. I tried to shake off the urge to brush it back, then I found myself doing just that.

“Uh,” I mumbled, as Cas stepped closer, peering up at me with shiny blue eyes. I shivered and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips. The angel’s arms glided up around my neck, and for a few seconds I completely forgot where we were.

Tome, what tome?

Realty crashed back over my head when one of the guards in the room snapped at us and Cas pulled away from me quickly.

“Gentlemen, don’t touch the case,” the man growled. 

I barely registered his complaint, dragging Cas along to the corner of the room. We stood arm in arm under the balcony, Cas staring up at me. I blushed and cleared my throat.

“I l-liked you since I met you,” I confessed. Instead of earning me a smile, though, Cas instantly teared up and threw himself into my arms. I held him and rubbed his back.

“I love you,” Cas said again. I stood there stupidly, weighing my options and the consequences and what Sam would think. But Sam was the jerk that set Cas up as my fake husband, and if he didn’t care, did I care if anyone else cared? I took a slow deep breath and whispered down to him.

“I love you too, buddy.”


End file.
